


The Truth about Hanukkah

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Draco discovers the fact that there are eight nights of presents during Hanukkah and is curious why they don't celebrate that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A special thank you to whychristmas . com for the factual information about Hanukkah. Please if I got something entirely wrong, let me know in a pm! I don't want to offend anyone!
> 
> Title: The Truth About Hanukkah  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Draco and Hermione  
> Summary: Draco discovers the fact that there are eight nights of presents during Hanukkah and is curious why they don't celebrate that way.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Draco and Hermione had spent the last three weekends decorating their flat for Christmas. Lights hung all over and ornaments from their childhoods donned the tree. It the perfect picture of what Christmas used to look like when she lived at home. Now she was getting ready to celebrate her first Christmas with Draco since they had moved in together.

She was sitting on the floor trying to untangle some Christmas lights when she realized that he wasn't in the living room with her attempting to untangle the other end of the strand of lights she was working on.

"Draco? Where'd you go?" she called.

"In here," he answered. His voice coming from the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes as she tried to untangle herself from the lights so that she could stand, but was not successful, so she took the lights with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw him sitting at the table with her laptop.

"Why don't we celebrate Hanukkah? It's eight extra days of presents! I think that it would be fun to extend the season! Plus you know, extra presents," Draco said excitedly.

Hermione shook her head and set the lights down beside him, "You know that the point of Hanukkah isn't presents, right?"

"But it's a big part of it," Draco insisted.

"Not really," Hermione explained as she took the computer from in front of him and begin typing something into the search bar, "Look."

She pointed to an story on the screen. It was the story of how Hanukkah had come to be.

"The importance of this religious holiday is celebrate the gift of light that Judah and his followers were given. They were convinced that they only had enough oil to burn for one night and then it actually lasted for eight. That's why Hanukkah is referred to as the Festival of Lights and why the menorah is lit, one candle for each night that they had light," Hermione told him, watching the smile form over his face.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"You," he said.

"Why me?" she blushed.

"Because of how passionate you get when you explain these types of things to me. Your love of knowledge shines on your face when you tell me about the different traditions and cultures. Would it be alright if we set up one of the menorah things you were talking about?" he asked.

She nodded, "I think that would be a wonderful idea. What about the presents?"

"The lights will be more than enough," he answered with a smile and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.


End file.
